


Mistlefoe

by Camikila



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: Tony was moping…well as much as he could while nursing his injuries. This was not how he’d envisioned his first Christmas morning with the team altogether and safe. No, when he’d pictured it there had been a lot more lips…and tongue and…well not this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/gifts).



> Mery xmas Myia :D It's short but I thought it turned out well. :D enjoy

“Stark, if you wanted to fight me, you could just ask.” Bucky chuckled, taking a long gulp of coffee.

  
“Very funny Barnes.” Tony was moping…well as much as he could while nursing his injuries. This was not how he’d envisioned his first Christmas morning with the team altogether and safe. No, when he’d pictured it there had been a lot more lips…and tongue and…well not this.

  
The whole tower was decorated, festive but tasteful. Pepper may have taken down some of the more garish decorations, Tony thinks, though his liberal use of mistletoe had been allowed to stay. Which is how he’d gotten into this mess in the first place. “Did you really have to hit me twice?” He complained, for the umpteenth time.

  
“You deserved it.” Clint chimed in from the couch where he, Sam and Nat were curled up watching holiday specials on TV.

  
“Deserved what?” Steve asked, coming into the room rubbing sleep from his eyes blearily. Bucky met him at the door with a kiss and a mug of coffee.

“Oh so you kiss him.”

Bucky ignored him and went back to his ds at the counter. Steve seemed to notice Tony but Clint spoke up before he could ask.

“Tony startled Bucky under the mistletoe and Bucky didn’t react so well.”

“He’s lucky I didn’t hit him with the metal arm.”

“You broke my nose and then gave me a black eye for startling you.” Tony stared at him, incredulous.

“See? Lucky.”

Steve frowned at the exchange and Tony prepared himself for a lecture.

“Tony? How much mistletoe is hiding around the tower?”

Pepper looked up for the first time all morning from her paperwork. “There’s at least 15 sprigs in the common areas.”

“I think you should be careful then Tony.” Steve warned.

Tony was taken aback. “Why?”

Steve grinned. “You’ve made yourself a mistlefoe.” Then, as if it was nothing, approached Tony and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before joining the group on the couch.


End file.
